vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kol und Finn
Dies ist die Beziehung zwischen den Urvampir-Brüdern Finn und Kol Mikaelson. Finn ist der älteste Bruder und Kol der jüngste. Sie verstanden sich nie wirklich, doch arbeiteten sie kurzzeitig zusammen, um ihre Geschwister zu besiegen. Allerdings wandte sich Kol gegen Finn, sodass dieser seinen jüngsten Bruder verfluchte und somit tötete. Doch beide werden wiederbelebt, allerdings stirbt Finn kurze Zeit später an einem Biss des Biestes. Früheres Leben Finn ist der Zweitgeborene ihrer Eltern Esther und Mikael, nach deren erster Tochter, Freya. Kol ist das fünfte Kind, nach Elijah und Klaus. Außerdem sind beiden die älteren Brüder von Rebekah und Henrik. Nachdem Henrik von den Werwölfen getötet wurde, verwandelte Esther alle Familienmitglieder in Vampire, um sie zu schützen. Kol gab vor, es zu genießen, ein Vampir zu sein, allerdings hasste er die Blutgier und die verstärkten Emotionen insgeheim, außerdem konnte er nicht mehr hexen. Auch Finn hasste das Dasein als Vampir, da er sich für ihr Verhalten schämte, allerdings zeigte er dies auch sehr offen. 1002, Südfrankreich Auf der Flucht vor Mikael wurde Kol immer frustrierter, Elijahs Regeln zu folgen, weshalb er vorschlug, dass sich die Geschwister trennen sollten. Zu Kols Überraschung unterstützte Finn diesen Vorschlag, da er einen Ort zum Ausruhen wollte. Später waren die Geschwister uneinig über Luciens Verbleib. Während Kol von ihm trinken und ihn töten wollte, wollte Finn ihn am Leben lassen und zu dem Schloss seines Herren geführt werden. Sie entschieden sich für Finns Vorschlag. Als Kol Lucien bedrohte, drohte Finn ihm, ihn verrotten zu lassen, wenn er nicht aufhören würde. Später im gleichen Jahr rügte Finn Kol für sein offensichtliches (vampirisches) Verhalten. 1114, Italien Die Mikaelson-Geschwister werden von den Fünf auf eine Feier in ihr Haus eingeladen, wo sie die Urvampire einen nach dem anderen mit den Weißeichen-Asche-Dolchen neutralisieren. Doch ihr Halbbruder Klaus, der zur Hälfte Werwolf ist, konnte der Dolch nichts anhaben, weshalb er alle Fünf tötete und seine Geschwister befreite - außer Finn, da ihn dessen Verhalten und Einstellung schon seit Jahren störte. 12. bis 21. Jahrhundert thumb|Finns und Kols Särge in New Orleans Klaus nutzte die Weißeichen-Asche-Dolche über die Jahrhunderte immer wieder, um seine Geschwister in Särge zu sperren, damit er sie zur richtigen Zeit wieder befreien könnte. Nur Finn blieb fast 900 Jahre in seinem Sarg, während er die anderen tatsächlich von Zeit zu Zeit befreite. 1702 wurde Kol neutralisiert, als er nicht mit seinen Geschwistern aus Europa fliehen wollte. So wurde er neben Finn in einem Sarg platziert, als sie nach New Orleans reisten. 1821 wurde Kol wieder befreit, nur damit er im selben Jahr wieder neutralisiert werden konnte. 1901 wurde er wieder befreit, allerdings bereits 13 Jahre später, 1914, wurde er wieder neutralisiert - immer von Klaus. Dieser nahm die Särge überall mit hin, auch nach Mystic Falls. Vampire Diaries Staffel Drei thumb|Kol und Finn, nachdem sie befreit wurden. In Der verschlossene Sarg werden Kol und Finn von Elijah befreit. Zusammen attackieren sie Klaus dafür, dass er sie immer wieder in Särge legte. Ihr Plan, Klaus alleine zurückzulassen, wird unterbrochen, als Esther überraschend den Raum betritt. Sie will wieder eine richtige Familie. In Gefährliche Liebschaften plant Finn gemeinsam mit Esther, ihre Geschwister zu töten, ohne dass diese etwas davon mitbekommen. thumb|left|Kol und seine Brüder konfrontieren Finn und Esther. In All meine Kinder wird Kol von Alaric Saltzman neutralisiert, wodurch sie herausfinden, dass alle Geschwister miteinander verbunden sind. Gemeinsam mit Klaus und Elijah konfrontiert Kol Esther und Finn, die allerdings in einem Pentagramm stehen, dass sie nicht betreten können. Kol nennt Finn erbärmlich, woraufhin Esther entgegnet, dass Finn Tugenden kennen würde, die sich Kol nicht vorstellen könnte. Mit der Hilfe von Damon und Stefan Salvatore kann der Zauber aufgehalten werden, woraufhin Finn und Esther aus der Stadt fliehen. Auch Kol verlässt im Auftrag von Klaus die Stadt. In Tödliche Blutlinie unterstützt Kol aus Denver Klaus darin, die Verbindung zu Finn aufzulösen. Dies gelingt ihm. Am Abend wird Finn von Matt Donovan getötet. In Ein Herz von Finsternis verprügelt Kol Damon Salvatore mit einem Baseballschläger, nachdem er ihm vorgeworfen hatte, in Finns Tod involviert gewesen zu sein. Staffel Zwei (The Originals) thumb|Finn und Kol in ihren neuen Körpern. In Die Wiedergeburt bringt Esther Finn und Kol in den Körpern von Vincent Griffith und Kaleb Westphall zurück, damit sie sie bei ihrem Plan, auch Rebekah, Elijah und Klaus in menschliche Körper zu bringen, unterstützen. Dafür soll sich Kol mit Davina Claire und Finn mit Camille O'Connell anfreunden. thumb|left|Kol konfrontiert Finn. In Gesund und Munter sieht man allerdings, dass die beiden sich immer noch streiten und ärgern. Später tadelt Finn Kol, weil dieser seiner Meinung nach zu lange braucht, um Informationen von Davina zu bekommen. Er droht Kol, schneller zu machen, sonst würden sie es auf seine Weise tun. Nachdem Finn gegangen ist, tauchen Werwölfe auf, die Davina angreifen. Doch sie kann sich retten, indem sie Mikael zu sich ruft, der unter ihrer Kontrollen steht. Später stellt Kol Finn zur Rede, da die Werwölfe Kol verletzt haben. Esther stoppt ihn, indem sie ihm Schmerzen zufügt. Deshalb erzählt Kol ihnen nichts von Mikael. In Familienangelegenheiten erzählt Finn seinen Brüdern, dass Kol auch am Leben ist und ihrer Mutter hilft. Klaus kann es nicht glauben, da Kol seiner Meinung nach nur auf sich selbst hört. Doch Finn bestätigt, dass der "wildeste Mikaelson" (Kol) unter Esthers Kontrolle steht. In Leben und sterben lassen muss Esther die beiden Brüder wieder im Streit trennen. In Die rote Tür ignoriert Kol einen Anruf von Finn, woraufhin er Nasenblut bekommt. Als Finn daraufhin anruft, geht Kol ran und bemerkt, dass Finn keine Magie nutzen muss, um seine Aufmerksamkeit bekommt. Nachdem Finn nach dem Weißeichenpfahl fragt, erzählt Kol von Davinas Plan, Klaus Blutlinie zu trennen. Da Davina dafür ein Bindeobjekt braucht, verlangt Finn von Kol, dieses zu finden und zu zerstören, sollte er dies nicht schaffen, müsste er Davina töten. Zögerlich stimmt Kol zu, allerdings will er Davina nicht töten. thumb|Finn und Kol als Gefangene In In Ketten werden Finn und Kol von Klaus' Leuten gefangen und in sein Anwesen gebracht. In Die Vermählung treffen die beiden auf ihre Brüder, wobei Finn seine Loyalität zu Esther bestätigt, während Kol in Erwägung zieht, die Seiten zu wechseln. In Gefangen im Anwesen sperrt Finn Kol und seine Brüder mit mehreren Vampiren und Werwölfen in das Anwesen, indem er einen Begrenzungszauber nutzt. thumb|left In Die Bruderschaft der Verdammten bringt Finn Kol, Elijah und Klaus in einen magischen Raum, wo sie in Ruhe reden können. Doch mit einem Zauber, der Schmerzen verursacht, bringt er Kol zum Schweigen. Dann schickt er ihn zurück in seinen Körper, der in einer gefährlichen Situation mit den eingesperrten Vampiren ist. In Der Zufluchtsort erfährt Kol, dass Finn Marcel und dessen Vampire in Lenores Laden festhält. Als Kol dort auftaucht und so tut, als wolle er auf Finns Seite wechseln, ist Finn von ihm genervt. Kol meint, er würde immer für die gewinnende Seite kämpfen, doch Finn nimmt ihm das nicht ab. Er wirft Kol vor, Rebekah in einen unbekannt Körper gezaubert zu haben und einen Dolch gegen Klaus kreieren zu wollen. Doch Finn will Klaus nicht neutralisieren, sondern töten. thumb|Finn verflucht Kol. Kol erklärt, dass er Davina um seinen Finger gewickelt hätte und sie mit ihrer Hilfe nicht zu stoppen wären. Finn erkennt nun, dass Kol ihn nur ablenkt, damit Aiden und die Vampire flüchten können. Schließlich belegt Finn Kol mit einem Zauber, damit er nicht mehr aus seinem Körper kann. Außerdem verflucht er ihn, damit er in ein paar Tagen sterben wird, da er weiß, dass Kol den Tod am meisten fürchtet. Finn erklärt, dass er Kol nicht vermissen wird. In Ich liebe dich, leb wohl stirbt Kol an Finns Fluch in den Armen von Elijah, Klaus und Rebekah, die sehr traurig sind, dass sie Kol nicht retten konnten. Staffel Drei (The Originals) thumb|280px|Finn trifft Kol. Nachdem Kol als Urvampir in einem richtigen Körper wiederbelebt wurde, hat er in Besuch eines alten Freundes mit seiner Blutgier zu kämpfen, obwohl er nicht mehr direkt von Menschen trinken will. Als er in einer Gasse von einer unbekannten Frau trinkt, trifft er auf einmal auf Finn in dessen richtigen Körper. Dieser meint, dass nie eine Hoffnung für Kol bestand, da dieser keine Selbstkontrolle besäße. In Manipulationsspiele ist Kol noch immer aufgebracht über Finns Rückkehr und will nichts anderes mehr, als ihn Leiden zu sehen für das, was er ihm angetan hat. Allerdings bemühen sich Elijah und Freya darum, die Situation zu beruhigen und Finns Rückkehr zu verstehen, doch Kol und Finn bleiben Feindselig. Kols Wut gegen Finn wird durch seine Blutlust verschlimmert, sodass er er ihn benutzt, um seine Frustration loszuwerden. Später belauscht Kol ein Gespäch zwischen Elijah und Finn, indem dieser erklärt, in den Körper einer Hexe übergehen zu wollen, um ein glückliches Leben abseits der Familie führen zu können. Da Kol allerdings kein glückliches Leben für Finn möchte, informiert er Davina, die Finns Seele in seinem Vampir-Körper verankert mit dem gleichen Zauber, mit dem er einst Kols Seele in Kalebs sterbenden Körper verankerte. Als Finn daraufhin Davina angreift, geht Kol dazwischen. Es folgt ein brutal Kampf bei dem Kol die Überhand behält, doch Elijah und Freya unterbrechen die beiden. Sie stellen sich auf Finns Seite, woraufhin Kol wütende das Anwesen verlässt. In Hinter dem schwarzen Horizont erfahren alle, dass Lucien Castle Freya und Vincent entführt hat, damit sie für ihn einen Zauber spricht. Kol erklärt Finn, dass er noch immer eine Verbindung zu Vincent (in dessen Körper er einst steckte) hat, womit sie ihn lokalisieren können. Allerdings wird Kol wütend, nachdem Finn eher gefühlskalt nach Davinas Hilfe fragt nach ihrer vergangenen Rauferei. Er wird noch wütender, als er erfährt, dass Elijah und Finn die letzte Weißeichenkugle nicht zerstört haben. Kol bleibt in New Orleans zurück, um Davina bei dem Lokalisierungszauber zu helfen, während Finn und Elijah losfahren, um Freya zu retten. Als Finn zurückkehrt, leidet er an dem Werwolfsbiss von Lucien. Kol ist zunächst amüsiert darüber und sieht es als wohl verdient an. Nachdem allerdings selbst Klaus' Blut ihn nicht heilen kann, stirbt Finn im Kreise seiner Familie. Als die Mikaelson-Geschwister seine Asche von einer Brücke streuen wollen, gedenkt Kol ihm, wobei er sagt, dass er Finn Jahrzehnte lang verabscheute und es noch immer tut. Während er ihm den Frieden in der Hölle wünscht, verschüttet Kol etwas Asche im Wasser. Trivia * Beide wurden durch den Weißeichenpfahl getötet, Finn von Matt Donovan und Kol von Jeremy Gilbert. ** Beide Tode machten Rebekah traurig, doch nur um Kol trauerte auch Klaus. * Kol, genauso wie Klaus, stichelt Finn wegen dessen Persönlichkeit und nennt ihn langweilig. * Kol und Finn haben sehr unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten: ** Kol ist freimütig, sorglos, spitzbübisch und genoss das Dasein als Vampir. ** Finn ist ruhig, ernst, gehorsam gegenüber Esther und hasst das Dasein als Vampir. * Auch in der Beschaffung von Informationen nutzen sie ganz andere Wege: ** Kol versucht es zuerst mit seinem Charme, bevor er grob wird. ** Finn bevorzugt seine Art der "Überzeugung", was Folter und Gewalt beinhaltet. * Wenn sie zusammen arbeiten, streiten sie sich oft. Finn ist vor allem von Kols rebellischem Verhalten frustriert. * Finn sieht die Welt nur in schwarz und weiß, während Kol recht sorglos mit richtig und falsch umgeht. * Finn hält Kol für den wildesten Mikaelson und vergleicht ihn mit Klaus. * Wie bei allen anderen Geschwister wuchs Kols Hass gegen Finn, zum Teil wegen seiner überheblichen und verurteilenden Art, aber vorallem wegen seiner Loyalität gegenüber Esther. Kols Hass gegen Finn wuchs ins unaussprechliche, als Finn Kol verfluchte und weiter als er ihre Nichte, Hope, versuchte zu töten. Galerie Casper Zafer und Nathaniel Buzolic.png|Casper Zafer und Nathaniel Buzolic 1000px-Kjhgfd.jpg Finn und Kol 1.jpg Finn und Kol 2.jpg 1000px-151-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg Image27-460x256.jpg|Finn und Kol in anderen Körpern FinnvsKolFinal.jpg|Kol konftrontiert Finn. 1497319329df4dabcd32546c861a28f6.jpg THE-ORIGINALS 612x380.jpg Finn und Kol 4.jpg Finn und Kol 3.jpg Normal TheOriginals212-2310.jpg|Finn verflucht Kol. For the next Millennium Rebekah Elijah Kol Klaus Finn 1.jpg|Kol, Finn und ihre Geschwister, 1002 For the next Millennium Rebekah Elijah Klaus 1.jpg|Kol, Finn und ihre Geschwister, 1002 Siehe auch en: Kol and Finn Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Familiäre Beziehung Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie Kategorie:Verfeindete Beziehung